


A Caffeinated Kind of Love

by robotenthusiast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotenthusiast/pseuds/robotenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there!<br/>so this is just a little alphyne fanfic i'm starting, i've kind of got some writer's block so hopefully this'll help me get out if it :)<br/>i might finish this? i don't know for sure.<br/>probably, though.<br/>but just in case i don't, if i stop updating this for a while i probably either went on some vacation or stopped writing this, which hopefully it would just be something temporary like vacation or something.<br/>this first chapter was kinda fun to make, so...<br/>have fun, enjoy. :3c</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Caffeinated Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> so this is just a little alphyne fanfic i'm starting, i've kind of got some writer's block so hopefully this'll help me get out if it :)  
> i might finish this? i don't know for sure.  
> probably, though.  
> but just in case i don't, if i stop updating this for a while i probably either went on some vacation or stopped writing this, which hopefully it would just be something temporary like vacation or something.  
> this first chapter was kinda fun to make, so...  
> have fun, enjoy. :3c

“And what’ll be the name on that order?” Undyne asked flatly, leaning against the counter, a pen in hand. How stupid she had been, being actually excited about getting a part-time job at Starbucks, when in reality it just threw her entire schedule off balance and gave her even more stress. She didn’t know why she even wanted the position in the first place, but she guessed that she’d better start somewhere. Undyne had been low on money for the past month or so, so she had taken it upon herself to find some sort of employment. And Starbucks seemed to be the closest and most easygoing opportunity she had. Or so she had thought. And she had thought wrong.  
But soon it’d all be over - at least for the day. Undyne glanced up at the clock - just five more minutes left of her shift, and then she’d be free for the rest of the evening. As she handed a steaming cup to the next customer, the familiar bell rang at the front door, signalling another customer’s arrival. Undyne didn’t even bother to look at first, instinctively droning, “Welcome to Starbucks, how may I take your order?” When she finally did glance over, she was surprised to see an oddly familiar sight. A short, pale-skinned, blonde girl - just a bit taller than the front counter itself - with sharp amber eyes framed by a round pair of glasses stood at the counter, staring up at Undyne. Most of her blonde hair was spiked up; the rest tamed by a thick, black headband. Anxiety shone in her eyes. Undyne silently wondered why this girl had looked so familiar.  
“U-Uhm… Can I get a t-tall Pumpkin Spice latte, p-please…?” the girl stammered. Undyne couldn’t help but smile down at her.  
“Yes, and what’ll be the name on that order?” she asked, leaning against the counter.  
“A-Alphys.” The girl stared up at Undyne nervously.  
“Ah, alright…” Undyne glanced down and scribbled ‘Alphys’ on the receipt. “You… You look kind of familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?”  
“O-Oh, I… I just t-transfered schools a few days ago… maybe that’s it?”  
“Ah, that’s it!” Undyne nodded. It was all starting to come together, now. “Don’t you normally sit over at those end tables by yourself?” Alphys looked a bit startled by that comment.  
“U-Uhm, yeah… T-That’s me…” she murmured.  
Silence fell upon the two for a moment, before Undyne suddenly burst out, “Well, I’ll just… work on your coffee!” and turned to busy herself with preparing Alphys’s latte. Alphys walked over to sit by one of the tables closest to the front windows. She tapped her fingers lightly against the surprisingly cold table.  
Finally, Undyne turned back around and set the cup down on the counter. “Alphys,” she called, smiling, and not even a moment passed before the little blonde scuttled back up to the counter a bit anxiously. “That’ll be $3.75,” Undyne told her. Alphys shakily lowered a hand to dig through her pocket for a moment, before finally reaching back up and setting her payment on the counter, taking the latte. Undyne clicked open the cash register and briskly arranged the money inside. It seemed as if she had been doing this for a while, but, in reality, she had only worked here for about two months.  
“T-Thank you,” Alphys stammered, smiling a bit.  
“Oh, it’s no problem. Just doing my job,” Undyne replied, adding with a smirk, “Literally,” which earned an amused snort from the short blonde. _Speaking of which,_ she added silently to herself, glancing up at the clock above the front door. _6:03_ \- she had unintentionally stayed an extra three minutes at her shift. She couldn’t stop the eager grin from spreading across her face - she was finally free for the day! “Welp, that’s the end of my shift, so… Be seeing you at school on Monday, then?” Undyne cast a quick glance down at Alphys, walking around to step out from behind the counter.  
“O-Oh, yeah!” Alphys’s eyes brightened behind her glasses, and a shy smile crept onto her face.  
“Alright, well, see you th-” Boom. And just like that, it was as if the entire sky had opened up outside, as thunder boomed and lightning illuminated the coffee shop through the front windows. Rain poured down and crashed against the pavement, thundering against the window like a furious beast trying with all its might to break in. Alphys quietly, yet audibly groaned.  
“D-Dangit… I’ve got to walk home, and it’s a t-two hour trip from here…” she mumbled, clearly discouraged. Undyne thought a moment.  
“Hmm… Hey, don’t look so down, Al.” She slightly hesitated, before smiling a bit. “I live about a block from here; if you wanted, you could stay over at my place for the night?”  
Alphys looked surprised. “A-Are you sure? I don’t want to be a b-burden, or anything…” She shuffled her feet, but Undyne simply patted her on the shoulder and smiled wider.  
“Nah, it’s no problem, Alphys. Plus, I’m sure my dad and brother wouldn’t mind a little extra company.” Alphys looked up and met her gaze.  
“O-Oh, well, t-thank you!” She smiled widely.  
“So, shall we be off, then?” Undyne couldn’t help but grin.  
“Uh, s-sure!”  
And just like that, as soon as they had walked out the door, it almost became a race to get to Undyne’s home. Not between them, of course, but a race against the storm, trying and failing to escape the rain with even barely dry clothing.  
Alphys wasn’t sure why, but she almost felt free as she sprinted through the rain, beside Undyne all the while. Even as she took out her phone to text her mother the bad news that she would not come home that day, but would instead be spending the night at her friend’s home, it almost seemed to her that she could walk on a cloud. When she would glance up every once in a while at Undyne, she maintained this ridiculous, toothy grin on her face the entire time. It really seemed like Alphys’ life was going to change for the better, now. She couldn’t tell why, but she could just feel it.  
And if she could feel it, there was a mild chance it was going to happen.


End file.
